Seventeen
by CrossingTheBoundary
Summary: Gilbert and Matthew have been dating for a long six months, but does Gil really know Matt as well as he thought he did? [CrappyFic, T For Languge]


Okay, guys. I need to tell you all that I lied in my previous update. I will NOT be continuing Not First, Not Second in fear of messing it up any further. I give my most sincere apologies to you if it causes any disappointment or whatever.

I'm very sorry for this piece of crap I call a fluffy fanfic. It's currently two in the morning and I'm rushing through this. So yeah, forgive me. I also realize that I used the same words multiple times in just 1.2k words. My vocabulary is currently jacked and I don't feel right at the moment. I haven't proofread this yet, so excuse my grammatical errors. And yes, I am aware that this is very, very rushed. I am trying to start an update schedule, as I still have yet to write another chapter for Forgive Me, Love. I think I'm going to start post all the one shots and drabbles I write as well. Prepare yourselves for that bullpoop.

My mood is SHIT right now. As you can tell, I'm being pissier and more sarcastic than usual. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. All rights go to the original owner. I also do not own the magazine Seventeen. Nor do I even read it, so don't give me crap about it.

xxx

"Hey, Gil?", the petite blonde called shyly.

Gilbert looked up from his phone, putting his text conversation with Roderich on hold for a second. Before his stood Matthew, his boyfriend of six months, dressed in his usual attire. Gray, faded jeans squeezed his legs perfectly, and his red hoodie hung loosely from his slender torso and arms. He had a bright pink magazine is his small, female-like hands. The magazine had the word 'Seventeen' written big on the front cover, which had pictures of a bunch of teen celebrities from Alfred's country. Gil raised a brow at the sight of it, mentally questioning the Canadian as to why he had it, but turned his full attention to Matthew.

"Yes, Birdie?", he responded with a grin, causing the blush adorning Matthew's cheeks. The smaller averted his eyes and shifted his weight from foot to foot constantly. It took a few seconds for him to finally speak.

"T-there's a quiz in my magazine that I'd like to do, but I need you to do it too. So, um…," he trailed off. Gilbert smiled, loving the way Matthew stuttered when he was embarrassed. He beckoned him over with a finger, slowly scooting closer when the blonde found a comfortable spot on the couch.

"So what's got you so red about this? What's this thing about?", Gilbert asked with much curiosity. The other flipped through a few pages and handed it to him before quickly turning his head to hide his shame. The albino's scarlet eyes glanced across the heading of the page. He smirked, realizing why his boyfriend was so bothered and self-conscious about wanting to take this quiz together. It was one of those relationship tests to see if the two partners really knew each other. Gil was never really fond of them, he thought it was pretty stupid to base your love on a teenage magazine. But honestly, if it'd actually make Matthew happy, he would answer those damned questions.

"Hey, Mattie, there's no need to be so insecure around me. You know I love you," he whispered softly, soothingly. "I don't even see why we need to do this for you to acknowledge that, but I'll do it for you. I'd do anything for you," The nervous teen flushed again, hearing those sweet words. But despite his anxiety, he offered a slight appreciative smile, this time making his lover blush.

"G-go ahead and find two pens and sit at the table, I'll be there in a few," Gilbert stammered and glared at his phone, which was currently being blown up with texts from Roderich pestering him about not answering back. He typed up a quick reply which said, 'Fuck off, damn aristocrat, I'm doing something with my Birdie.' After making sure that the other read it and didn't continue to reply, he got up and made his way over to the table.

"Let's get started," the nation declared with a determined expression on his face. Matthew had to chuckle at that and laid the magazine flat on the surface where both boys were able to see it fine.

"Question one, when is your partner's birthday?", Gilbert read aloud. Each teen scribbled down an response on a separate paper, to be compared later. Matt smirked to himself at how easy and cliché that question was and how it was certainly impossible to miss.

"Next is, what is your partner's favorite color?', the feminine-bodied Canadian rolled his eyes at the over used question, this time around a bit annoyed. But all the same, he jotted down his reply, which he knew was spot on accurate. On the other hand, Gil was struggling more at attempting to remember his boyfriend's favored color. Many different options ran through his mind, but he settled on yellow in the end. Time went on, and eventually they'd gone through all the asked statements, whether with ease or without.

"Ready to compare?", the past nation inquired. He earned a reluctant nod of the head from the quieter of them.

"Okay, so it says that if you get one to three wrong, you have a healthy relationship. If you miss four to six, we're doing okay, but should learn more about each other. Lastly, if you don't get seven to fifteen correct, we probably shouldn't be together right now," Matthew visibly tensed at that last result, wary of the possible outcome.

"Your birthday is January 26th and your favorite color is red. The exact shade of your eyes, to be precise. You have a pet bird you named 'Gilbird', after yourself. You're a night owl rather than an early bird, you spend all that time at dark on your blog. You prefer calling yourself the 'Awesome Me'," Matthew went on and on, hitting all fifteen right on the target. Whereas, when Gil's answers were checked over, he got not a single one true. In all honesty, Matthew was shocked. How could they have been together for so long and Gilbert not know anything much about him. The thought was enough to set him off, and he stormed away, thoroughly pissed at his lover.

"Birdie! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I should've taken all this time to get to learn more about who you are, what you're really like. I admit that! Please forgive me, I love you," the snow white haired male was practically begging on his knees for forgiveness from Matthew. However, the other wasn't going to take that bullshit. He whipped around, staring the taller straight in the eyes, intimidating him with an aura he'd never had before. It shut Gil up, that was for sure, but the pleading look in his bright, blood eyes that was so clear, never once left.

The silence lasted longer than it had ever, until the one at fault decided to speak up and explain, "Look, Matt. I didn't even realize that I was missing so much about you and your life, and I am completely guilty of that. But I do love you, with all my heart. I love you to the length that I'd give up my life to save you. I would sacrifice all my money, all my belongings just to be with you. I'd do all that just to show you that you are the number one person in my life, that I love you the most. Sure, there's always Ludwig there for me, but he's my brother, I love him in another way. I know this feeling is extremely unique, in fact I've never felt it before and I know I never will for another human being. Therefore, I request your full understanding and that you'll give me a chance to redeem myself, I promise I won't jack this up," Gil had tears forming at the corners of his eyes, only doing more to furthermore display his regret and sincerity.

There was no way Matthew could deny him after that long, but heartfelt speech. He leaned forward and gave him a light, chaste kiss. It was short, soft but it poured out all the words he didn't need to voice for the other to get. When the two males pulled away from each other, they both gave a smile with all the love in the world. They'd start over, knowing fully well that an entire heart would go into their growing relationship, and it did.

xxx

Thanks for putting up with this crappy plot, ending, and author. Any corrections and suggestions can go to my PM or Reviews. Au revoir, my bitches.


End file.
